


The return of Inspector Secound Class, Lyfrassir Edda

by SmolSoldier46



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Excessive Drinking, Grief/Mourning, Hes just kinda given up, How do you tag the mourning of a whole planet?, Hurt No Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSoldier46/pseuds/SmolSoldier46
Summary: Lyfrassir Edda, former inspector second class from the Yggdrasil system. After their planets untimely demise they were left to do what little they could and now they spend their last moments in a rather dreadful predicament.They're not dead yet! I'm probably gonna continue this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Lost in the Cosmos (and still lonely)

It had been 2 years 3 months 13 days and 30 minutes since the bifrost had consumed their planet, Lyfrassir would know since they’ve been counting. Every minute that passed was one more they had changed far more than they had wished. Every hour they attempted to cut out the remaining rainbow streaks in their braids to no avail. There were barely any braids left and most of the once formal hairstyle had been turned into knots and tangles that their owner refused to brush. 

They had been the last to survive. They were the last left of their world and this is what they were doing with it? They couldn’t even handle something as simple as a traditional hairstyle anymore and if anyone who cared was still alive they would’ve shamed Lyfrassir a long, long time ago. They scoffed at the thought. 

“Like anybody could ever care now,” they mumbled curling up against the wall. “I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere and only the gods above could know how much time I have left before the oxygen supply finally gives up.”

They didn't want to be the only one to escape, but then again who would? It was lonely, cold, and overall miserable no matter what they did to help. Most nights they had turned to drinking until the bottle was gone, that ran out quickly and was one of the few reasons they had to check in on other planets. Now they had reached a point where they couldn't find any planet nearby so the last bottle had been saved for a ‘special occasion’ as they called it. 

“That special occasion might be soon at this rate,” Lyfrassir mumbled pushing up against the wall. 

They had given up on moving around their ship instead opting to bring the blankets and pillows to the central area forming a small almost pillowfort, albeit much more sad to look at than most. The only times they got up now were for food (barely once a day) and to check the navigation (once a week). Despite the comfort of their makeshift bed they rarely slept instead opting to either listen to the radio until they felt they might go deaf or write in a journal. Occasionally they filled out an audio log but only if they felt desperate for a way of remembrance.

They had begun to wonder how many logs they had by now. Most of them were sorrowful explanations about their race focusing on every detail no matter how small. The shortest one in the group lasted an hour and a half while the longest managed to rack up 5 hours of pure unfiltered history. The only other use for audio logs nowadays were venting when drunk, often through sobs. So no, they preferred the latter. 

Their notebook served as a diary and log for any changes they noticed, appearance and physical. To be honest it made Lyfrassir laugh to even think that somebody might care about this, dead is dead eldritch abomination or not, but it helped in the long run. Common practices were charting if they had gained a new streak or tint or what color their eyes seemed to be today. On occasion they felt sick and one the worst of days they would vomit the few things they had eaten forming a black sludge like material. Luckily that rarely happened so they didn’t have to be too concerned. 

“Day 785,” they spoke echoing the words despite the fact nobody would ever hear them. “No new changes, no new locations, and I’m pretty sure the oxygen is going to give up soon.”

With a deep sigh Lyfrassir let their head rest against the wall as their thoughts drifted. “Ivy would be appalled by this wouldn’t she?”

They chuckled dryly at the thought amused by their own stupidity. Even alone in the middle of space those three had managed to follow them. They probably didn’t even care if they wanted to be realistic. 

At first they were appalled by even the mere thought of those three but as the days piled on they found themself looking for simpler times whenever they could. It was difficult to hold grudges in your dying breath and Lyfrassir was no exception to this. They glanced back down at the notebook. 

“Hell why now,” they began. “If the last criminals from the Yggdrasil system come into contact with this ship and by extent this book Ivy Alexandria can take all the audio logs she desires, Raphaella La Cognizi may steal my body and all my notes on the bifrost's changes, and Marius Von Raum can take back any violins he may or may not find aboard this vessel.”

They closed the book with a smirk setting it to the side. They didn’t know where the three had run off to and the chances of them finding them were slim to none but if they did they would at least be the one to get the last laugh. 

It was silent, it was always silent. Back in Yggdrasil it was always too loud with cars and ships soaring through breaking any peace and quiet you could hope for but now that was all they wished for. They have been wishing a lot nowadays. They wished for someone to find them, they wished for it to be a dream, they wished this was a cruel lie, and on one occasion wished they hadn't escaped at all. Only one of these wishes had stayed consistent even now. 

“Should probably have some fun today, not like I’m gonna last much longer,” they rasped out hesitant to get out from under their mountains of blankets. “Should have one last hoorah before I finally give in.”

Lyfrassir layed there for another minute before finally getting the strength to get up. Walking clumsily to the kitchen they pulled out the last bottle placing it aside as they searched for a fitting last meal.

“Dried out steak, delicious,” they responded sarcastically resigning to the bland meal. 

Grabbing both of the objects they made their way back to the huddle of blankets and pillows grabbing an empty tape recorder along the way. They dropped their gatherings into the fort before moving over to the ship's main systems. 

“Just as expected, enough air left for one person for 10 hours.”

They sighed deeply in annoyance. “This’ll have to be a quick party then.”

So now they sat alone swaddled in blankets with a tape recorder in their lap. Hitting play they began their last gathering. 

“Hello, My name is Lyfrassir Edda,former second class inspector, and last person of the Yggdrasil system,” they began taking a rather careless sip from their bottle. “By the time you find this I will be completely and utterly dead along with the rest of my people. If you wish to learn more feel free to listen to the other audio tapes I'm sure they’re somewhere near here. Let's see what else can I talk about…”

They glanced around the room messing around as they took another sip. “Ah here's something if you ever meet a lad named Marius Von Raum who claims they are a doctor I suggest walking the other way, this also applies to a woman named Ivy Alexandria who likes books and Raphaella La Cognizi who claims to be a scientist. Trust me on that, I speak from experience.”

“From here forth I have around 9 hours and 45 minutes until I suffocate to death in this ship so until then I intend to get drunk enough I can't remember my name and I hopefully pass out right after so I won’t be awake for, you know, my aforementioned demise. I'll leave this recorder on since it should last up to 12 hours so you can hear every last word I say, thrilling I know.”

Taking yet another swig Lyfrassir fell back into their bed starting to feel their mind begin to mix. “Think of this as my obituary to whoever you are. If those three prisoners from the yggdrasil system are still kicking make sure to tell them I said hi. They'll probably appreciate the books, tape recorders and cadaver too.”

  
  



	2. The Discovery of the last Yggdrasil detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mechanisms finally find the detective that they have been told oh so much about.

It was thrilling to see a spaceship out in this part of space. The crew had been itching for new scenery and while another space ship wasn’t the best environment it still was new. Tim and Johnny had gathered up a variety of weapons almost immediately and now we're waiting at the docking bay. Nastya still sat with the crew instead opting to observe the ship from afar for now but insisted she would join as soon as it docked. 

“It’s odd now that I'm thinking about it,” she has said. “If anyone was aboard they would have responded to us by now which means either nobody is on the ship who can answer or the main navigation and interaction systems are broken.”

“Well you also said you don't recognize the design right? It could just be an old ship a larger group had decided to throw out,” Marius had responded fiddling with a smaller pistol.

“Yes but you would think they wouldn’t leave it as intact as they did. There would be a couple pieces that are either missing or out of case and you would think they would grab anything useful beforehand,” she rambled tapping a pen lightly against her mouth. “It doesn't look necessarily useless either I’m sure you could get at least another decade out of it before you should logically get rid of it.”

“Well,” he said, taking a pause to think of a good response. “Maybe some rich person just didn't want to waste their time. You coming or what?”

“Some rich person would probably keep it as a vintage keepsake,” she mumbled. “I’ll pass for today.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I’m just not getting good vibes from this at all.”

Marius scoffed at her. “Fine by me, the less people to show up means the more violence for me.”

With that Marius left, making his way down through the Auroras hallways until he reached the docking bay. Time and Johnny had felt polite enough today to wait for the rest of them to arrive before boarding the ship and sat with each other loading the arsenal they had somehow carried down here. Raphaella stood looking around the ships exterior curiously as Ivy sat messing around with a octokitten.

“Where Ashes?” he asked.

“They’re currently passed out in their room and we felt it best not to wake them,” Tim commented with a maniac grin on his face. “As for Brian he said it's best not to join us and Ts is currently tied up in a closet.”

“It had it coming!” Jonny protested. “If you keep sneaking up on someone eventually they're gonna make sure you stop sneaking at all.”

Tim nodded along. “That's fair but still you didn’t need to tie the poor bastard up with all the rope you could find.”

Marius chuckled turning away from their squabble to instead focus on the ship. The hull was damaged though not beyond repair and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in quite a while. There were dents littered throughout the metal and from what he could make out either the lights don't work or nobody had turned them on. Raphaella seemed focused on something calling Ivy over from her cuddling session. Both of the girls looked at the ship pointing out something Marius couldn’t make out. After a second Raphaella came over to drag him to the side of the ship.

“It can’t just be me because I swear to god we’ve seen this before.”

“Seen what before?” he asked, confused.

“This!” she said, pointing rather dramatically at the ship's name and tag. “The writing looks familiar!”

Looking over the letters he tried to piece them together. “This could be from literally any and every planet in the system Raph. We’ve probably just passed a couple similar ships.”

“Yes but-”

“Hey! We’re going in now!” Jonny shouted at the three. “You can stay off if you want but I take it that won’t be much fun!”

Marius sighed rushing back over to the two as the other two followed. The octokitten tried to group up with them only for Tim to gently move them away.

“I'm sorry little buddy but not right now,” they mumbled soothing the creature before turning back to the small group.

With that they made their way into the ship on a mission to find anything that could possibly entertain them. The first thing they noticed was the suffocating atmosphere. Dust coated almost every surface untouched and unbothered for what could've been centuries. As they made their way deeper into the ship things just continued to seem more and more bland. The walls remained undecorated and untouched.

“You would think they would have something to display,”Tim had commented. “I mean who doesn't have a prized possession but does have a spaceship?” 

He shrugged off the comment instead opting to continue down the twisting hallways. “Hello! Is anybody here still alive!” 

The hallways remained deadly silent.   
“Guessing not…”

After a while they ended up in an actually quite intriguing room. It looked like it once was the main lobby, a place to gather and regroup, but it had been rearranged greatly. Papers were scattered throughout the room coating the floors with writing in a long lost language. Ivy almost immediately had begun to cycle through them looking for anything recognizable. Empty bottles with varying labels and sizes littered the counters and tables. Some were leaning on their sides while others had been placed in haphazard places but every single one was completely dry.

“Well whoever was in here was surely not doing well,” Jonny commented, picking up one of them. “They did have good taste though.”

In the middle of the room sat a pile of blankets consisting mainly of comforters. Pillows surrounded blankets, thrown around haphazardly, while on top laid a single notebook and recorder. The two objects didn't look suspicious in themselves but were laid out in such a way that they look almost prized, like they needed to be found. Marius walked up picking up the notebook and flipping to the first page.

He was shaken to the core by what he saw. There in neat handwriting was ‘Lyfrassir Edda’ placed right across the top. He began to frantically skim the notebook taking in every diagram and pattern that accompanied the all too familiar writing. 

“Christ,” he mumbled, closing the book like it was a priceless artifact. 

“What did you find something fun?” Jonny asked sarcastically.

Marius barely registered the question before placing the book to the side. He knew one thing right now, Lyfrassir was somewhere on the ship and he would rather find them alive than dead. They picked up the tape recorder moving it to the side with the notebook before rummaging through the pile of blankets. For a while they didn't know what they were searching for, they didn't want the detective to be dead because he took too long but he also didn't want to be greeted with their inevitable meeting. 

“Jesus christ!” he shouted as he pulled away yet another layer. “Didn’t think it would be that bad.”

“What did you find?!” Tim asked, concerned by the sudden outburst.

The rest had begun to walk over to where Marius was standing, right over the former detectives body. They were thinner than even he had expected and had outgrown their once rather elegant braids trading them out for messy knots. Their hair was littered with rainbow colors that somehow still managed to look natural falling far past their shoulders and now resting just above their elbows. They were missing their glasses and many smaller pins and details their outfit once consisted of. Overall the once somewhat put together detective looked like they had been thrown into a washing machine for the past year or so. 

“Are they dead?” Johnny asked, lightly kicking the side of their head.

“Don’t do that!” Raphaella scolded as she kneeled down to check for a pulse.

She examined the body for a bit before beginning to do what she could. She checked their wrist and then neck before turning back to the group. “He’s still alive just asleep for now, though it could be a comma.”

“Well that's boring,”Jonny sighed.

Ivy shot him a glare before picking up the journal and audiobook. “You can have these back later Marius but right now I would like to digitize them.”

He nodded in understanding before turning his attention back to Raphaella.

“You pick him up, I’ll move ahead and clean out the med bay.”

Marius nodded carefully trying to lift up the detective. He didn’t need a scale to tell them they were underweight cause if it wasn't obvious then it was by now. They felt colder than a normal person but Marius couldn't complain now, now wasn’t the time for him to be distracted by anything. The two quickly made their way through the smaller vessel before reaching their own ship. Of course now was when they would be interrupted.

“Woah what's going on here?” Brian asked curiously.

“Now’s not the time!” Marius answered moving around the metal man. 

He scoffed at the answer. “Surprised Jonnys letting us take a mortal onboard. Tell me if you need anything!” by the time he had finished the sentence Marius was already down the hall.

In future references the crew often described this as ‘a very strange but not necessarily bad’ day.


End file.
